Love Accident
by cksqorx
Summary: [hiatus] Dibalik sosoknya yg hangat dan terlihat tdk memiliki beban, sebenarnya Chanyeol hanyalah lelaki yg hidup dibawah ketidakadilan ibunya. namun siapa sangka pemuda naif yg bernama Byun Baekhyun menariknya dgn keras kekehidupannya hingga ia melanggar perjanjian tsb. dan Baekhyun hanyalah seorang naif yg mencintainya meskipun harus slalu tersakiti. CHANBAEK! YAOI ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1 - that night

**Love Accident**

 **By: Saranghaexo**

e)(o

 **Warning :** YAOI, BxB, Boys Love, No Judge, No Plagiat, Typo(s)

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

And **Other Cast**

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

.

.

 _Mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan – Park Chanyeol._

 _Mencintainya benar-benar menyakitkan – Byun Baekhyun._

 _._

Saat ini entah kali berapa desahan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Pemandangan disekitarnya hanya membuatnya kesal. Sepanjang kakinya melangkah hingga sejauh mata memandang, tidak lepas dari pasangan-pasangan yang sibuk bermesraan membuatnya jengah. Seakan dunia hanya milik berdua, mengabaikan keadaan sekitar yang bahkan jauh dari kata sepi. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini ia sedang berada disebuah festival kembang api disungai Han.

Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah menuju pusat festival, disana telah ramai berkumpul orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan keindahan kembang api yang hanya diadakan satu kali dalam enam bulan.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian mengetik sebuah pesan.

 ** _7.15 pm_**

 ** _To : Luhanie_**

 ** _Lu, akankah kau datang?_**

Setelah pesan terkirim, ia kembali melanjutkan berkeliling sambil menunggu balasan dari sahabatnya itu.

10 menit berlalu. Namun balasan dari Luhan belum kunjung masuk keponselnya. Yasudahlah, untuk apa ia mengharapkan Luhan, toh dia sekarang pasti sedang sibuk berpacaran dengan pacar barunya. Jangankan membalas, membaca pesannya saja mungkin dia tak sempat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap kegiatan bemesraan dua orang lelaki yang sedang duduk dikursi. Lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu terlihat sedang duduk dipangkuan lelaki yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar. Lalu mereka berciuman.

Diam – diam Baekhyun tersenyum miris didalam hati.

Semenjak menginjak masa remaja ia belum pernah sekalipun merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih. begitupun dengan saat ini masih belum ada yang menarik baginya, padahal sebenarnya para perempuan diluar sana siap mengantri untuk dirinya. Namu dia tetap tidak tertarik.

Mempunyai kekasih hanya membuatnya dalam keadaan sulit, belum lagi jika mereka selalu meminta hal-hal yang aneh. Ya Baekhyun, jika kau terus memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, ya sampai kau berkeriput pun kau tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai kekasih. Namun ia sadar, bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya menyajikan sesuatu yang tercipta antara pria dan wanita. Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia melihat wanita-wanita berpakaian seperti kekurangan bahan dan mengerling nakal padanya, anehnya ia hanya merasakan jijik. Namun bertolak belakang dengan saat ia meyaksikan pria-pria yang menanggalkan pakaian mereka, dengan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos lengkap dengan keringat yang membuatnya terlihat mengilat, disanalah Baekhyun merasakan gejolak aneh pada dirinya.

Berbicara soal kembang api, Baekhyun penggilanya. Lukisan indah yang menghiasi langit malam itu membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan andai saja ia bisa menyaksikannya tidak sendiri terus seperti sekarang dan waktu yang lalu, pasti hidupnya sudah dikategorikan sebagai orang yang paling bahagia dimuka bumi ini. Menyaksikan kembang api berdua dengan kekasih sambil berpagangan tangan dan berpelukan, itu adalah satu dari banyak list keinginan Baekhyun yang masih belum terpenuhi. Ia berharap, semoga saat perayaan kembang api selanjutnya ia dapat ditemani oleh seorang yang ia cintai. Ya, semoga saja karna Baekhyun tak ingin terlalu berhayal.

Baekhyun berdiri dipagar pembatas dibibir sungai Han, menatap langit yang dipenuhi letusan-letusan indah kembang api. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Segala hayalan difikirannya selalu membayanginya jika telah menyangkut soal statusnya kini. Baekhyun menengadah, menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memejamkan mata dan berdoa didalam hati.

 _Tuhan, akankah datang waktunya? Atau kau akan membiarkanku seperti ini sendirian didalam kesepian? Tuhan, jujur aku sangat menginginkan sebuah pelukan, pelukan hangat yang bisa kucuri dari orang yang kucinta nanti? Tapi kapan? Kapan aku akan mendapatkan pel-_

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya saat suara letusan kembang api meletus tak jauh darinya berada- mungkin meleset, ia merasakan sakit pada pinggulnya akibat hempasan tubuhnya saat terjatuh barusan. Baekhyun meringis, ia membuka mata dan pemandangan yang pertamakali menyambutnya adalah sepasang iris kelam yang tengah menatapnya dalam. _Sial, mengapa tampan sekali._ Dalam posisi seintim ini ia bisa merasakan tangan lelaki diatasnya sedang memeluk posesif leher dan pinggangnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara berat diatasnya membuatnya merinding menambah dua kali debaran jantungnya, Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu hanya untuk sekedar menjawab. Oh tidak, ia butuh pasokan oksigen ia tidak bisa berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini, apalagi napas beraroma mint tersebut menerpa wajahnya. Kakinya, kakinya! Kakinya terposisikan tengah mengangkang lebar dan mengapit dua kaki si lelaki, astaga _Baekhyun kau bisa mati saat ini juga! Ayo cepat bangun, jangan lihat matanya yang hanya akan memprovokasimu!_

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, ia mendorong dada si lelaki tanpa mampu menatap iris kelam tersebut. Pelukan silelaki pada tubuhnya terlepas kemudian keduanya berdiri. Baekhyun memicing tajam pada silelaki "lancang sekali kau" nada tinggi Baekhyun membuat lelaki yang tingginya berlebihan itu mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Baekhyun kemudian memiringkan wajahnya. "Aku? Lancang?" ia terkekeh seakan terkejut akan respon Baekhyun. "Hey, dimana rasa terimakasihmu? Kau tahu jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, mungkin kau telah berakhir dirumah sakit dengan luka bakar dan perban melilit kepala mungilmu itu" ucapnya setengah melirik Baekhyun dari atas kebawah dengan tak minat. Karena jujur ia merasa kesal dengan sikap orang didepannya ini, sudah syukur ditolong tapi tidak tau terimakasih. Ia berdecih didalam hati.

Baekhyun masih memicing tajam karna lelaki didepannya ini sombong sekali, apa-apaan dengan tatapan itu? Ingin sekali ia mencongkel matanya untuk diberikan kepada zombie namun ia masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tidak merusak wajah yang sayangnya terlalu tampan itu. "sudah malam, tidak baik untuk laki-laki sepertimu apalagi bertubuh kecil begini berkeliaran seorang diri diluar, pulanglah" setelah mengucapkan hal yang membuat Baekhyun melongo ditempat, setelah itu ia pun berlalu. Sebelum berlalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lengkap dengan senyum yang sontak membuatnya membantu. "sialan, siapa dia seenaknya menyentuhku" gumam Baekhyun, ia melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang ia sedang tersenyum.

* * *

 **LOVE ACCIDENT**

* * *

Chanyeol masuk kedalam sebuah Hyundai Intrado tepat setelah mobil tersebut berhenti didekatnya. Tangannya terasa kram akibat terbentur tanah saat ia menyelamatkan seorang.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" hembusan napas kasar yang keluas dari mulut Chanyeol membuat atensi Jongin teralihkan.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin. "perhatikan jalanmu" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan topik, namun sekeras apapun Chanyeol mengelak, kepekaan Jongin terhadap sahabat sekaligus hyung-nya itu sangat besar. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang Chanyeol sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Jongin mendengus, Chanyeol selalu saja begitu.

"Jongin-ah" sepertinya Chanyeol akan buka suara.

"hn" Jongin melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada jalanan.

Chanyeol merendahkan kaca jendela dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai tumpuan. Ia menghirup udara malam yang sedikit bisa membuat pikirannya tenang. Banyak sekali beban dihidupnya yang harus ia pikul sendirian yang tidak jarang membuatnya frustasi. Chanyeol tidak lagi mempercayai keajaiban ataupun apapun itu yang menyangkut soal kebahagiaan. karena ia tau, orang sepertinya tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kau tau bagaimana ibuku kan?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara dengan atensi yang masih menyapu jalanan yang mereka lewati.

Jongin paham, ia mengangguk singkat. "ceritakan saja jika kau ingin hyung"

Chanyeol kembali bersuara "ibuku telah menjodohkanku dengan seorang gadis koleganya" membuat lawan bicaranya nyaris mengerem mendadak, kepala Chanyeol terjedot jendela mobil. "astaga maafkan aku, tapi bagaimana bisa hyung?" Jongin menginjak pedal gas dengan hati-hati kali ini khawatir jika kejadian barusan terulang lagi yang nyaris melukai mereka berdua.

Chanyeol memegang keningnya yang berdenyut, ia mendelik ke arah Jongin. "Ya begitulah, jika ku tak menurutinya mungkin Luhan kembali dalam masalah besar"

Jongin menggeleng-geleng mengingat betapa busuknya kelakuan nyonya Park selama ini. ia salut pada ketangguhan Chanyeol dalam manghadapi semua yang telah ia alami hingga sekarang. Mereka tumbuh besar bersama juga dengan Sehun. Jadi tidak heran jika mereka berdua selalu tahu permasalahan yang dihadapi Chanyeol walaupun terkadang tidak jarang Chanyeol enggan untuk menceritakan.

"jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan jongin? Bantu aku, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangan.

"Hyung keputusan ada ditanganmu, aku hanya bisa menyarankan karena kau yang akan menjalaninya, karena aku tidak ingin lagi mengulang kesalahan yang lalu hyung" tutur Jongin seraya menatap prihatin kearah Chanyeol.

Bukannya Jongin tidak mau membantu Chanyeol, terakhir kali ia memberikan saran namun ternyata semua itu sia-sia bahkan berujung pada kefatalan, maka ia tak ingin jatuh kelubang yang sama lagi. Namun selagi Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuan fisik seperti mengantar atau menjemput Chanyeol ia akan berdiri dibarisan paling depan. Chanyeol bukan orang lain baginya, ia sudah menganggap Chanyeol seperti saudaranya sendiri. Setiap kesedihan yang Chanyeol rasakan itu juga akan berimbas pada perasaannya pula. Maka dari itu ia berusaha disetiap waktu untuk menghibur agar kesedihan Chanyeol berkurang.

"oke aku menghargai toleransimu, namun kali ini aku percaya pada usul yang akan kau berikan, tolonglah bantu aku kali ini jongin. Kalau bukan karena Sehun diluar negeri mungkin aku tidak akan memaksamu seperti ini" Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Jongin menghela napas, rasanya ia tak tega untuk membiarkan Chanyeol dalam kondisi seperti ini diharuskan untuk berfikir keras. "tapi kali ini aku sedikit mempunyai rencana jika kau menyetujuinya mungkin ini bisa menyelamatkan hubungan kau dengan Luhan" Chanyeol menoleh, Jongin mengisyaratkan Chanyeol mendekat. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang sontak membuat mata Chanyeol melebar "apa kau gila?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Yah kurasa itu mungkin bisa sedikit membantumu untuk keluar dari permasalahan ini, namun hyung kau harus berhati-hati dan jangan sampai menyampurkan perasaan didalamnya. Dan satu lagi, kau harus bisa merahasiakan ini dari Luhan" tutur Jongin dengan nada santai sekaligus serius.

Keduanya turun dari mobil setelah Jongin memarkirkan mobil di basement apartemen. Ditengah perjalanan hingga langkah menuju kamar apartemen keduanya hanya diam, Jongin membiarkan Chanyeol memikirkan lamat-lamat semua usul darinya agar dapat dipertimbangkan.

Setelah pantat jongin mendarat di sofa apartemen, kemudian ia mengetik sebuah pesan.

 ** _9:00 pm_**

 ** _To: Baby soo_**

 ** _Baby, kali ini aku percayakan semuanya padamu, jangan kecewakan aku hehe, Love you kyungsoo-ya._**

Setelah mengetik pesan ia langsung menuju kamar mandi, sebelah sudut bibirnya diam-diam terangkat.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N:

Hai, gua balik lagi bawa cerita abal-abal yang lain, eh tapi maaf gua belum bisa update YRML sama LGTHT dulu TT_TT

Lanjutan chapter ini udah uda tinggal dipublish doang, Cuma gua liat dulu respon dari readers-nim semuanya gimana huhu :v klo oke gua bakal update chap2 secepatnya/?

 ** _Mind to review?_**


	2. Chapter 2 - fake dating

**Love Accident**

 **By: Saranghaexo**

e)(o

 **Warning :** YAOI, BxB, Boys Love, No Judge, No Plagiat, Typo(s)

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

And **Other Cas** **t**

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

"sial, apa-apaan ini" rengut Baekhyun seraya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Menurut Baekhyun hal yang paling gila dimuka bumi adalah mengikuti rencana - rencana terkonyol Kyungsoo termasuk sekarang ini. Baekhyun menatap cermin besar dihadapannya sambil bergidik. Atasan yang dikenakannya sangat simple, cukup dengan kemeja kebesaran bermotif bunga-bunga pink pastel -memungkinkan memanipulasi mata seseorang dengan payudara palsunya - yang dimasukkan kedalam kedalam celana, dipadukan bawahan dengan celana jeans _cut-bray aqua_ yang ketat pada pahanya yang menampakkan bentuk pantat sintal Baekhyun dan selanjutnya _brown wig_ sebahu dengan poni tipis dikeningnya. Sangat cantik.

"sentuhan terakhir, ttara!" Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya setelah memasangkan kalung berwarna perak dengan permata kecil, membuat leher putih nan jenjang Baekhyun menjadi semakin indah, percayalah siapapun lelaki pasti bernafsu ingin menggigiti jika telah melihat leher Baekhyun yang menggiurkan ini.

"Amazing" seru Kyungsoo sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menatap cermin didepannya dengan mulut ternganga. "sudah lama sekali aku ingin melihatmu berpenampilan seperti ini Baekhyun".

Baekhyun lantas memutar bola matanya malas, kalau bukan ancaman dari Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tidak boleh mengunjungi resort Kyungsoo di Jeju dengan gratis lagi, mungkin ia akan menolak rencana konyol ini. Tapi bolehlah, melihat rupanya yang bisa dikatakan cantik melebihi para wanita diluar sana, sekalian menghibur diri – _begitu pikirnya_.

"Kyung" Seru Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari cermin sementara Kyungsoo sibuk membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"hn?" sahut Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari tali sepatu.

"apa kau yakin soal ini? Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan seperti ya aku ketahuan dan sebagainya kau yang harus tanggung jawab" ia membalikkan badan menghadap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah sahabatnya itu.

"tidak akan, aku telah mengurus semuanya lagian aku tidak sendirian yang akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi" Kyungsoo mendekat kemudian meremas bahu Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang, waspada akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Baekhyun mengernyit karena Kyungsoo masih saja bertahan dalam posisi tersebut tanpa berhenti menatap kewajahnya. Tiga detik setelahnya Kyungsoo mengerjap lalu menghela nafas "kau sungguh cantik Baekhyun, penyamaran kau mungkin akan berhasil. Seandainya hari ini sukses maka minggu depan bersiaplah untuk berliburan bersamaku" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mendengaritu mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar-binar, tidak salah ia hanya menuruti misi kecil ini dan setelah itu berakhir.

Cekrek

Selang beberapa detik Kyungsoo mengambil foto Baekhyun dengan ancaman andalannya "tidak, aku harus mengabadikan ini, hey turunkan tanganmu atau"

"yayaya kau selalu saja begitu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Daripada ia kehilangan liburan indahnya di Jeju lebih baik menurut.

"yes, dia pasti menyukaimu begitu melihat ini" Kyungsoo mengetikkan sebuah pesan dan mengirim hasil jepretannya keseseorang.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya ini yang selalu menggodanya dengan hal yang membuat mengiler.

Setelah panggilan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, mereka berdua berangkat menuju sebuah café tujuan.

"Ok Baekhyun, are you ready?" Kyungsoo menyalakan mobilnya lalu melirik Baekhyun kilas dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"yeah, ready go!" seru Baekhyun sambil memperbaiki dada palsunya kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Bagi Chanyeol menjadi orang yang terlalu lemah itu sangatlah sulit. Terkadang ia berpikir kenapa hatinya tak pernah menjadi kuat saat telah dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan. Bahkan parahnya ia selalu memilih menuruti logika hingga mengabaikan perasaannya yang semakin menghitam dan -semakin terlantar, baginya untuk menuruti kesenangan dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan yang tak bertujuan. Dan kini disinilah dia, menuruti pilihan yang berdasarkan logikanya, tanpa harus memperhitungkan perasaannya yang –mungkin akan terluka lagi.

Menurutnya mengikuti ide Jongin yang gila, konyol, entahlah Chanyeol tidak tahu tapi yang jelas ini termasuk satu-satunya cara yang pas untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya- Luhan.

Getaran pada ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya.

 _ **2.15 pm**_

 _ **From: Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Hyung ^^ jangan khawatir, aku yakin kau pasti langsung menyukainya setelah melihat langsung, ia akan tiba dalam 10 menit ^^**_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo selanjutnya notifikasi lain masuk. Sebuah foto gadis cantik yang dikirimkan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis tanpa sadar.

Matanya masih sibuk menelisik bagian tubuh dari wanita tersebut, oh ayolah walaupun Chanyeol berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki, namun itu tidak merusak fakta bahwa ia tetap tertarik pada payudara bukan? Seperti sekarang ini ia menelisik hingga menzoom bagian tertentu pada foto untuk sekedar pencucian mata, Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk. Bergumam bahwa dadanya cukup bagus, kaki ramping, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita, wajahnya hm.. juga sangat cantik.

Oh tidak, Chanyeol segera sadar dan menggelengkan kepala. Entah kenapa sejenak ia merasa menjadi seorang yang sedang single karena pertemuan ini, lantas kemudian ia menepuk pelan jidatnya dan merapalkan kalimat maaf karena melupakan fakta ia masih bersama Luhan.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

"oh ayolah apa kau serius akan menjadikanku tumbal?" Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa sangat deg degan.

"lalu? Kau mau membatalkannya dan kesempatanmu berlibur ke Jeju hangus?" balas Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ancaman handalnya lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil Kyungsoo dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya kesal kearah Kyungsoo melalui jendela "jangan salahkan aku jika rencanamu ini kacau!" teriak Baekhyun dari luar dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"hei perhatikan cara berjalanmu anak gadis!" teriak Kyungsoo dari jendela mobil sambil tertawa melihat bagaimana lucunya Baekhyun ketika merajuk. Setelah Baekhyun menghilang barulah Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen Jongin, ia menginginkan sebuah kencan panas karena sekarang ia sedang rindu belaian pria berkulit tan-nya itu.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Bunyi tapak sepatu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya – tidak menatap kearahnya.

Setelah makin mendekat ketempatnya duduk barulah si gadis segera menegakkan kepalanya, lantas Chanyeol langsung melihat bagaimana wajah yang sempat beberapa menit yang lalu ia lihat di ponsel itu berada dihadapannya kini, gadis tersebut tersenyum kearahnya dengan begitu manis. Sejenak Chanyeol terbuai akan senyuman itu sebelum suara gadis tersebut menyapa indra pendengarnya "hai, kau Park Chanyeol, right?" Chanyeol mengerjap "yes, ehm Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol balik sembari mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk didepannya.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Baekhyun menatap pintu didepannya dengan perasaan gugup. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak mungkin bukan ia kabur dari pertemuan ini dan berujung liburan indahnya diresort mewah berakhir angan-angan? Untuk mengirit waktu Baekhyun memantapkan dirinya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, khawatir jika nanti beresiko ia tiba-tiba tak bisa bernafas saking gugupnya. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya yang telah dipalut oleh sneakers putih gucci kesebuah ruangan outdoor yang berada ditempat teratas bangunan ini. Ia bersyukur karena Kyungsoo masih mau berbaik hati untuk tidak menyuruhnya mengenakan _heels_ karna mustahil jika Baekhyun menggunakannya dengan benar, bisa-bisa dirinya berakhir di rumah sakit nantinya.

Setelah menginjakan kaki di sebuah lantai kayu dengan nuansa vintage yang menghiasi sekitar bangunan atas ini, Baekhyun menyapukan pandangannya kesekeliling dan menemukan seorang pria yang duduk seorang diri. Ya karena tempat ini termasuk vip makanya saat ini hanya terlihat sekitar dua pasangan disudut lain.

Tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung menghampiri lelaki tersebut, sejenak pikiran gelisah dan kegugupannya melebur begitu saja saat melihat wajah pria itu semakin dekat dari arah samping, dan sebelum kemudian pria tersebut menatap kearahnya, ia telah duluan menundukkan arah pandangannya. Kegugupannya kembali mengusik.

 _Baekhyun please, ingat liburan Jeju mu kau tidak boleh mengacaukan pertemuan ini, please_ – batin Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya yang semakin gugup. Setelah menghirup cukup oksigen, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan manik kelam si pria yang ternyata sedari tadi menatapnya heran –mungkin.

Baekhyun berusaha mengukir senyuman termanis yang ia miliki, berharap lelaki dihadapannya bisa terbuai. Astaga Baekhyun hampir saja melupakan gender aslinya jika ia tidak cepat kembali tersadar. "hai, kau Park Chanyeol, right?" ucap nya lembut dengan suara yang dibuat halus sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan. Katakan terimakasih pada drama-drama yang selama ini ia tonton cukup memberikan ilmu baginya dalam penyamaran ini.

 _Oh sepertinya ia terlena akan kecantikanku,_ Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati melihat gerak gerik Chanyeol yang masih saja menatapnya penuh arti. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik barulah sebuah suara keluar dari mulut Chanyeol "yes, ehm Byun Baekhyun?" barulah Baekhyun duduk dengan manis seperti wanita pada umumya. Yah, Baekhyun cukup pintar melakoni perannya saat ini, Baekhyun sipenipu.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

Haha gimana? Pendek banget ya? Slow update juga ya? Maafin aku wkwk/puppy/digaplok readers/

Review ya review jan lupa tinggalin jejak biar aku tambah smangat update chap 3 nya , yang udah review fav follow makasi *chuu

Yaudah sampe ketemu chap3, review kalian bikin mood aku nulis meningkat percayalah semua author merasakan itu ~

 **REVIEW JUSEYO**

 _081917 - Saranghaexo_


	3. Chapter 3 - am i dissapointed?

**Love Accident**

 **By: Saranghaexo**

e)(o

 **Warning :** YAOI, BxB, Boys Love, No Judge, No Plagiat, Typo(s)

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

And **Other Cast**

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

Denting piring beradu dengan sendok menemani acara makan dua orang yang hanya menikmati makan tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Chanyeol mencicipi hidangannya dengan hikmat, hingga ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang merendahkan kepalanya sehingga ujung hidungnya nyaris mengenai puddingnya.

Kenapa Baekhyun bertingkah aneh seperti itu? Baiklah kita akan kembali ke 5 menit yang lalu.

Saat pantatnya telah mendarat dikursi, Baekhyun dengan bangganya menebar pesona hingga selang beberapa lama ia mengingat sesuatu, ia merasa pria didepannya ini sangatlah familiar. Baekhyun berusaha berpikir keras hingga ia mengingat bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang menolongnya semalam saat ia nyaris saja mengenai kembang api.

Bukan asal menebak, suara baritone itu masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya hingga sekarang dan masalahnya suara Chanyeol sangat persis dengan pria semalam. Apalagi mata besar itu yang menatapnya lama saat ia nyaris ditindih, hingga bukti lain yang meyakinkan Baekhyun adalah aroma mint yang khas menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau tau bukan maksud dari pertemuan ini?" Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. Baekhyun mengangguk namun tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Chanyeol mengernyit "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya was-was, ia mengangguk. Ia melirik sekilas Chanyeol kemudian merendahkan arah pandangannya takut-takut jika Chanyeol mengenalinya. Memang saat kejadian itu cahaya sedikit remang-remang namun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Chanyeol bisa mengenalinya. Siapa tahu bukan.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tidak biasanya ia memberikan perhatian kepada wanita apalagi yang belum dikenalinya seperti Baekhyun. "ohya, kau tau bukan maksud dari pertemuan ini?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tanpa suara. Ia masih takut bersuara, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba nanti suaranya kembali tersetel kemode lelaki? Pasti semuanya berakhir kacau. saking cemasnya Baekhyun merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

"jadi Kyungsoo belum memberitahumu?" Chanyeol mendengus, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menyuruh Baekhyun sedangkan ia tidak tahu apa tujuan dia kemari.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol spontan "kau dan aku kencan buta, begitu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun kecewa karena inti sebenarnya dari pertemuan ini. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menjitak Kyungsoo Karena sembarangan menyuruh Baekhyun tanpa memberikan pejelasan dahulu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah map dan menyodorkannya ke Baekhyun. Setelah membaca isi dari map tersebut Baekhyun manatap Chanyeol untuk meminta penjelasan.

"kekasih kontrak? Apa maksudnya ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk isi map. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyiksanya, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua ini? Ia hanya mengira setelah pertemuan ini semuanya akan selesai dan berakhir dan setelah itu ia bisa berlibur ke Jeju. Namun kesepakatannya ia akan menjadi pacar palsu Chanyeol dalam waktu sebulan. Baekhyun mendesah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengikuti rencana konyol ini.

"Maaf Baekhyun-ssi, jika kau keberatan aku tidak memaksakannya. Karena aku tahu ini juga adalah hal yang beresiko"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga berharap Baekhyun bersedia menerima tawarannya karena ia merasa Baekhyun cocok menjalankan peran ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai tanda menghargai sikap Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengikuti rencana ini, Karena itu baginya sama saja dengan menyiksanya selama satu bulan kedepan. Ia harus memakai pakaian wanita, berdandan dan menahan suara aslinya. Bagaimana jika ia ketahuan? Pasti semuanya hancur berantakan, lebih baik berkata tidak dari sekarang.

Terserah Kyungsoo ingin membatalkan liburannya ke Jeju, Baekhyun tidak peduli lagi jika melihat tantangannya yang seakan mengundang maut.

"sebelumnya maaf Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya terimakasih" setelah itu Baekhyun bangkit dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan membungkuk lalu meletakkan beberapa uang diatas meja dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berusaha memanggil-manggilnya.

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Rasanya ia ingin mengejar Baekhyun tapi ia sadar tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu. Setelah meminum air putih Chanyeol segera bangkit untuk pulang namun tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah ponsel di atas kursi yang Baekhyun duduki tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan segera menyusul Baekhyun.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Baekhyun masuk kedalam sebuah taksi, ia benar-benar merasa kesal. Kyungsoo benar-benar mempermainkannya hanya dengan sebuah liburan Jeju. Apa untungnya bagi Baekhyun jika ia bisa menerima tawaran tersebut yang berlaku satu bulan, itu benar-benar tidak seimbang. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk memberi pelajaran kepada sahabatnya itu.

Dan juga ia tak dapat membayangkan reaksi ibunya jika menemukan perlengkapan wanita dikamarnya yang jelas nantinya hanya semakin membuat ia pusing dengan pertanyaan beruntun ibunya.

Tapi kenapa ia merasa sedikit tidak terima – atau mungkin kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa pertemuan tadi hanyalah sebuah tawaran dan bukanlah kencan buta yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya, ia harus menghubungi Luhan untuk menumpang mengganti baju karena Kyungsoo sudah pasti sedang tidak berada dirumahnya, ya tidak ada pilihan lagi karena jika pulang kerumah langsung dengan penampilan seperti ini ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko diamuk oleh ibunya. Persetan dengan ejekan Luhan nantinya yang jelas ia harus mengganti tampilan yang seakan membelenggunya ini.

Baekhyun tetap tidak menemukan benda persegi tersebut, ia sudah menumpahkan isi tas diatas kursi taksi, namun nihil. Seketika ia teringat jika ponselnya pasti tertinggal dicafe. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke café.

Setelah turun dari taksi, Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu masuk café sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya. Spontan Baekhyun memutar badan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani menginterupsi langkahnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun merasakan gugup saat Chanyeol masih mencengkeram lengannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan kemana arah pandangan Baekhyun hingga ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, keduanya sibuk tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing "Chanyeol-ssi/Baekhyun-ssi"

"apa adalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol memberikan ponsel Baekhyun "ponselmu ketinggalan"

Baekhyun menerima ponselnya "kau tidak memeriksa isinya bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuntut.

Chanyeol tertawa "aku sibuk, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mengotak atik isi ponsel seseorang"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Chanyeol sinis "baiklah kalau begitu, jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan aku akan segera pergi, terimakasih atas ponsel ini" Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menelan kering.

Rasanya mengajak wanita dengan karakter seperti Baekhyun bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah bagi Chanyeol.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Sudah sekitar 5 menit Baekhyun menunggu taksi namun tidak satupun yang melewati tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Baekhyun merasakan gerah karena wig panjangnya benar-benar mengganggu, ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencopotnya namun Baekhyun masih cukup tau malu untuk menjaga image dikeramaian, apajadinya bila ia ketahuan oleh orang yang mengenalnya ketika ia mengenakan pakaian wanita seperti ini.

"shit, apa negara ini kekurangan stok taksi?" Kesabaran Baekhyun sudah habis hingga ia menendang sebuah botol kosong dan tanpa sengaja mengenai seorang pria berbadan kekar yang sedang berjalan kaki hingga nyaris jatuh, pria tersebut menatap kesal kemudian segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan keras.

"hei kau tidak punya mata hah?" Baekhyun meringis saat cengkraman pria tersebut semakin mengencang "aaakh maafkan aku Ahjussi, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menendangnya kearahmu" Pria tersebut menyeringai dan tiba-tiba menarik tas tangan Baekhyun hingga talinya putus, ia menumpahkan isi tas ketrotoar hingga berserakan. Pria itu mengeluarkan semua isi dompet Baekhyun dengan leluasa kerena posisi mereka saat ini sangat jauh dari kata ramai. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis pasrah saat semua uangnya dirampok oleh pria tersebut daripada dirinya dicelakai lebih jauh lagi.

Setelah pria tersebut selesai mengobrak abrik semua barang- barang Baekhyun, ia segera menarik Baekhyun yang masih menangis ketakutan kedalam sebuah taksi sebelum sebuah kepalan tinju menghantam rahang si pria hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang.

"brengsek! Kau hanya berani berbuat kejam kepada wanita" seru Chanyeol sambil mencengkeram kerah si pria tersebut dan menghadiahi lagi sebuah tinju dirahang lain hingga pria itu tertelentang ditrotoar.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dari atas kebawah. "kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggguk pelan.

Pria kekar itu bangkit sambil menahan kesakitan dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya akibat dari kerasnya tinju Chanyeol. Ia mendekat dan melayangkan sebuah tinju namun dengan sigap berhasil dielakkan oleh Chanyeol. sebagai balasan Chanyeol mecengkeram tangan pria tersebut dan memilinnya kebelakang punggung hingga pria tersebut memohon untuk dilepas. "a.. ampun, lepaskan a..aku berjanji tidak mengganggu wanita lagi" ucap pria tersebut putus putus.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, "kembalikan semua barang yang kau buat berantakan ini, cepat!" Chanyeol melepaskan pria tersebut dan kemudian ia memungut satu persatu barang-barang Baekhyun yang sempat dibuat kacau olehnya dan mengembalikan uang Baekhyun yang juga sempat ia rampok jika Chanyeol tidak datang tepat waktu.

Pria tersebut pergi setelah Chanyeol menghadiahi lagi sebuah tinju dirahang satu lagi sebagai bonus. Chanyeol merasa sangat marah atas perlakuan pria tersebut yang tidak menghargai wanita, seperti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang meringis sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya, lantas Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat kedepan wajahnya, ia mengamati tangan Baekhyun yang sangat memerah "dia mecengkeram tanganmu terlalu kencang" Baekhyun memekik saat Chanyeol menekan tangannya yang sakit, setelahnya meniup lembut disana, oh apa Chanyeol tidak sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan ini tak baik untuk kesehatan jantung Baekhyun, Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menyentakkan tangannya hingga lepas dari Chanyeol "kau sama saja dengan dia, sudah tau aku kesakitan tapi kau malah menambah kadar kesakitannya" seru Baekhyun berteriak kesal didepan Chanyeol, untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya tentu saja.

Serius Baekhyun merasakan nyeri luar biasa saat tangannya ditekan Chanyeol, namun sedikit perlakuan kecil dari Chanyeol tadi membuatnya sedikit menghangat. Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun? Baekhyun terkekeh saat sadar ia terlihat seperti mengaharapkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi, aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya aku bertemu denganmu" ucap Baekhyun sinis dan selanjutnya ia masuk kedalam sebuah taksi yang berhenti didepan mereka.

Ingin rasanya bagi Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal barang sebentar saja namun nyatanya ia tidak berani setelah kata-kata terakhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan seakan membuat sesuatu dibalik tulang rusuknya menderu-deru.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Seharusnya dari awal Baekhyun tidak usah mengikuti rencana konyol Kyungsoo, maka ia tidak akan merasakan sebuah kekecewaan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini, namun yang jelas hatinya merasakan dua kali berdenyut ketika mengetahui tujuan pertemuan tadi hanyalah sebuah ajakan untuk bekerja sama.

Baekhyun terlalu malas hingga untuk turun dari dalam taksi membutuhkan tenaga yang ekstra, rasanya mood nya benar-benar memburuk hari ini, ditambah ia hampir celaka gara-gara pria kekar yang tadi nyaris menculiknya.

Baekhyun telah sampai didepan rumah Luhan dan membawa tangan mungilnya untuk menekan bel yang telah terpasang apik pada daun pintu. Setelahnya keluarlah seseorang lelaki muda yang penampilannya sudah rapi dalam tipe kasual. "Baekhyun?" Luhan menutup mulutnya karena terkejut dengan penampilan Baekhyun hari ini, apa – apaan anak ini? Apa ia saking tak lakunya hingga mencoba menjadi serang wanita supaya bisa mendapatkan seorang pria? Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap nanar pada penampilan Baekhyun, akhirnya Luhan tertawa sangat keras mencemooh Baekhyun.

"semalam kau kerasukan hantu apa? Ahahahaha aku tidak menyangka kau akan rela menjadi banci seperti ini Baekhyun ahahahaduh perutku sakit " tawa Luhan semakin tidak terkontrol hingga ia berpegangan pada gagang pintu agar tidak tumbang, sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar nekat sekali, Luhan akui Baekhyun adalah orang yang terkonyol yang pernah ia temui sejagat raya.

Aish, Baekhyun seharusnya tidak usah datang kesini karena ia sudah bisa menebak reaksi Luhan.

Namun ia akan menemui siapa lagi selain Luhan, Kyungsoo sedang tidak berada dirumahnya dan pastinya sangat mustahil baginya untuk pulang kerumah karena sudah pasti ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan keluarganya dirumah.

Luhan masih saja tidak berhenti untuk tertawa hingga Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dan menerobos masuk kedalam rumah Luhan dan berjalan menuju kamar Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Luhan menahan tawanya sambil mengikuti Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya dikasur Luhan seolah itu adalah kamarnya sendiri, bagi mereka berbagi adalah hal yang sudah biasa karena Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah lama bersahabat semenjak kecil hingga hubungan yang terjalin semakin erat layaknya saudara. Mereka berdua bahkan memiliki banyak kesamaan namun ada suatu perbedaan diantara mereka berdua yang sangat mencolok, yaitu kisah percintaan.

Hingga kejadian yang membuat keduanya trauma sampai sekarang.

 **flashback**

 _Dulu saat mereka masih duduk dibangku SMP, Baekhyun dan Luhan ternyata sama-sama menaruh hati pada seorang senior baseball yang mereka impikan. Mereka berdua selalu berbagi cerita hanya untuk memamerkan bagaimana perlakuan kecil senior tersebut terhadap mereka tanpa mengetahui jika mereka menyukai orang yang sama. hingga pada suatu hari Baekhyun berencana ingin memberikan bekal pada senior impiannya yang telah menyelesaikan turnamennya disekolah. Pada saat Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan ganti olahraga, mata Baekhyun terbelalak menatap dua orang yang tengah berciuman panas, jika bukan karena suara yang berasal dari jatuhnya kotak makanan yang dibawakan Baekhyun, mungkin dua orang yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya terkejut bukan main kini tidak akan berniat mengakhiri kegiatan mereka._

 _Baekhyun menatap seniornya dan Luhan bergantian dengan tatapan terluka, dan setelahnya ia berbalik meninggalkan ruang olahraga dengan linangan air mata. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mandi sekolah dan menangis disalah satu wc, Baekhyun terisak-isak sambil menekan dadanya merasakan bagaimana teririsnya hatinya saat melihat orang yang selama ini Baekhyun idamkan ternyata melakukan hal tersebut didepannya, dan yang sangat membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis keras menumpahkan semua emosinya karena ia merasa malu pada Luhan yang berhasil mendapatkan pria impian mereka. Andai saja Baekhyun tau pria yang sering dibicarakan Luhan adalah orang yang sama, maka dari dulu Baekhyun akan berhenti berharap dan menerima perlakuan baik senior itu yang ternyata hanyalah sebatas kebaikan semata. Dan setelah beberapa hari setelahnya, hubungan keduanya berjalan tidak mulus hingga mereka memasuki SMA barulah keduanya kembali berbaikan. Luhan diketahui putus dengan senior tersebut setelah lelaki itu memilih melanjutkan study nya di Kanada, dan tentu itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka._

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, mereka sepakat untuk tidak menyukai orang yang sama.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan. Merasakan betapa lelahnya hari-hari yang ia lalui selama ini. Baekhyun kesepian, sangat kesepian.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Udah lumayan panjang ga sih? Iya iya aku tau in masih singkat banget apalagi tbc nya bikes banget ya ;( terus terang aku bneran sibuk banget dan ini aku bikinnya disela-sela waktu kesibukanku yang gaada senggangnya hiks, ya walaupun begitu sebagai author ku harus professional dan bertanggung jawab lah ya buat kelangsungan cerita. Makasi yang masih ngikutin Love Accident, maaf aku baru ngasi plot yang alurnya lumayan lambat ya, karena itu semua udah aku rancang sedemikian rupa. Masi banyak hal-hal yang masi tersimpan dan baalan terkuak dichapter-chapter selanjutnya. Kaya cast yang lain, problema chnabaek, problema chanyeol dengan mama park pastinya *hahaha

At least, aku bakalan update chapter4 sesegera mungkin. Chu~

 _Saranghaexo, 91217_


	4. Chapter 4 - i couldn't

**Love Accident**

 **By: Saranghaexo**

e)(o

 **Warning :** YAOI, BxB, Boys Love, No Judge, No Plagiat, Typo(s)

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

And **Other Cast**

* * *

Happy reading!

* * *

Derit suara kasur semakin menjadi-jadi saat dua insan yang sedang dikuasai nafsu bergulat dengan hebat diatasnya. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menahan desahannya yang tertahan, khawatir jika ada orang lain yang mendengarnya selain kekasihnya- Jongin yang saat ini tengah memimpin.

"Sayangh.. apa masih lama ahh.. Jongin ahhh…" Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan desahan, kekasihnya ini benar-benar tangguh. Bagaimana tidak , sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka bercinta namun Jongin masih saja belum mencapai puncak orgasmenya, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang bahkan sudah lebih dari lima kali. Sungguh untuk bercinta dengan Jongin sangat membutuhkan persiapan yang ekstra agar dipertengahan ia tidak mati kepingsanan menghadapi buasnya Jongin jika telah diatas ranjang.

"Aaah.. ahh..Kyungsoo…aahhh.." Jongin mempercepat sodokannya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak, lalu pada sepuluh sodokan terakhir akhirnya Jongin mencapai puncak kenikmatan hingga spermanya keluar dari hole Kyungsoo dan mengalir menuju pantat Kyungsoo hingga mengotori sprei, saking banyaknya.

Setelah merasa puas, Jongin segera memeluk Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam didalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia menghapus jarak hingga dada bidangnya menyentuh permukaaan punggung kekasihnya sambil menyalurkan perasaan cinta masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo" Jongin mengecup belakang kepala Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sayang.

"hn" Ucap Kyungsoo singkat, energinya benar-benar terkuras habis akibat kegiatan barusan.

"Aku tidak suka" ucap Jongin datar.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, namun tetap mempertahankan posisinya "maksudmu? Kau tidak suka lagi denganku? Kau tidak puas? Kalau begitu kau bisa mencari yang lain" ucap Kyungsoo tak kalah datar.

"hey tenang dulu baby, bukan itu maksudku" ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum, Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu sensitive, dan terkadang kekanak-kanakan. Bahkan menurutnya itulah daya tarik dari Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil yang sangat ia cintai.

"lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo setengah merajuk.

"aku tidak suka kau membelakangiku seperti ini, membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu lebih leluasa" Kyungsoo merona, kemudian Jongin mengecup ceruk leher Kyungsoo, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Setelah itu ia memutar tubuh Kyungsoo yang seketika membuat kekasihnya itu berteriak.

"Yak Jongin! Penismu masih bersarang disana! Bagaimana bisa aku menghadap kearahmu" Seru Kyungsoo sambil memukul paha telanjang Jongin.

Seketika gelak tawa keluar dari mulut Jongin. Benar, ia telah melupakan kejantanannya yang masih bersarang kokoh didalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia mencabut pelan kejantanannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berhadapan dengannya. Lalu ia menyibak poni yang menutupi kening kekasihnya dan mengecupnya disana. Kyungsoo tersenyum merasakan betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan lelaki yang dapat mencintainya seutuh ini seperti Jongin.

"Terimakasih Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo lalu membalas kecupan Jongin dibibirnya.

"aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, terimakasih sudah datang kekehidupanku dan mengisi hari-hariku baby" seru Jongin tidak mau kalah, lalu ia mengecup gemas bibir Kyungsoo berkali-kali, dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo untuk menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing.

Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya dan meletakkan kakinya pada tubuh Jongin yang menyebabkan penis keduanya saling bersentuhan. Setelahnya Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibawahnya dan ternyata itu adalah kejantanan Jongin yang kembali menegang akibat rangsangan Kyungsoo barusan.

Jongin menyeringai mesum.

Mendapat respon Jongin yang seperti itu, Kyungsoo bergidik. Lantas ia langsung bangun dan beranjak cepat dari tubuh Jongin lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi sebelum tubuhnya terangkat dan digendong oleh Jongin ala bridal style.

"Mau mandi bersamaku?" Tatap Jongin mesum, sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya.

"Aku lelah Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menurunkan telapak tangannya dari wajah.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau harus tanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu ini baby"

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya didalam bathtub. Kyungsoo menatap penis Jongin yang sudah mengacung sempurna didepan wajahnya, jika sudah seperti ini ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyungsoo pasrah.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. Dan tidak sedikitpun Chanyeol berniat untuk beranjak dari kamar apartemennya jika bukan panggilan dari ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk datang kerumahnya ini. Ia sudah berupaya mencoba supaya tidak menginjakkan kaki dirumah tersebut namun jika bukan ancaman dari ibunya untuk Luhan maka ia tidak akan sudi mendatangi rumah yang penuh dengan bayangan kelam tersebut.

Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Tiffany sambil memasang wajah malas, ia melipat tangannya didada, menghindari kontak dengan Tiffany karena ia sangat tidak sudi, dan lebih memilih menatap makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Tidak ada kontak mata diantara mereka, baik Nyonya Park maupun Chanyeol sama-sama memiliki gengsi yang berlebihan.

"minggu depan kita akan melangsungkan pertemuan dengan keluarga Bae, kau harus mempersiapkan semuanya" ucap Tiffany tenang sambil memotong stick dan mengunyahnya pelan.

Mendengar pernyataan Tiffany sontak membuat Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. "apa aku harus membuat pernyataan tertulis bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi menerima perjodohan konyol itu" ucap Chanyeol tenang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"lalu kau akan menolak dan membuat kesempatan emas hilang begitu saja?" Tiffany terkekeh sakartis, lalu setelahnya ia meletakkan sebuah kunci mobil diatas meja makan untuk diserahkan kepada Chanyeol.

"kau akan mendapatkan mobilmu lagi jika kali ini kau berusaha menjadi anak yang penurut"

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa renyah menyaksikan tingkah Nyonya Park yang tidak pernah jauh dari kata serakah.

Ia sungguh tidak peduli lagi walaupun statusnya adalah anak kandung dari wanita kejam ini, bahkan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa lebih baik dia tidak memiliki ibu sama sekali. Rasanya percuma saja.

"tidak perlu, Aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi dengan usahaku sendiri. Karena aku tahu jika aku mengambilnya sekarang pasti kau akan semakin berbuat licik dan diluar batas Nyonya Park" balas Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kunci mobil didepan Tiffany dengan tatapan tajam.

Mendapat penolakan seperti itu, Tiffany meletakkan garpu nya diatas meja dengan gerakan angkuh, dan akhirnya manatap kedalam mata Chanyeol "Hey saring ucapanmu dulu sebelum berbicara denganku! kau tahu bukan Aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal apapun sekalipun itu membahayakan nyawamu sendiri"

"Kau pikir kau mempunyai hak apa untuk mengatur kehidupan setelah seperti apa kau memperlakukanku selama ini" Tiffany memicing marah kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melayangkan tamparan namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkisnya.

"lepaskan, apa yang kau lakukan?! Sekarang kau sudah berani untuk membantah perintahku , aku ini ibumu!" teriak Tiffany didepan wajah Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tetap diam menatap Tiffany yang seperti orang kerasukan.

"ingat Chanyeol, jika kali ini kau tetap membangkang, salahkan atas sikapmu ini jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasih konyolmu itu" lalu Tiffany menyentakkan tangannya kasar hingga terlepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggebrak meja makan hingga minuman yang berada pada gelas jatuh menumpahkan isinya. Emosinya benar-benar telah menguasainya, tangannya terkepal dan menarik taplak meja makan kencang dan membuat semua yang disajikan diatasnya terlempar dan jatuh berserakan kelantai, membuat Tiffany yang sebelumnya sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol kembali marah-marah karena piring-piring serta gelas mahalnya hancur.

Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika sudah terpancing amarah dan emosi dan tidak melampiaskannya pada apapun.

Setelahnya Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Nyonya Park yang kalang kabut memikirkan nasib barang-barang mewahnya.

Tanpa diketahui keduanya ternyata dari tangga menuju lantai dua diam-diam Kyungsoo menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Baekhyun menyuap makanannya dengan gerakan malas, semenjak Kyungsoo membatalkan liburan ke Jejunya karena kacaunya pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, membuat semangatnya untuk menjalani kehidupan semakin menurun.

Baekhyun hanya tidak habis pikir dengan rencana Kyungsoo yang terlalu berlebihan untuk membuatnya menyamar menjadi seorang wanita, baiklah Baekhyun akan menurutinya jika itu hanyalah sekali seperti pada awal rencana, tapi ternyata semuanya berada diluar dugaan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah map yang berisi sebuah tawaran kontrak kerja sama untuk menjadi kekasih palsu selama sebulan.

 _What the fuck?_ Memikirkan itu terus-terusan semakin membuatnya kesal.

Baekhyun membanting sendok diatas piring setelah bebarapa menit melamun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk nasi yang berada dihadapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk meraup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak.

"what's wrong?" Tanya Luhan yang tidak tahan dengan sikap Baekhyun yang aneh belakangan ini.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, setelahnya ia bangkit meninggalkan kafetaria. Membuat Luhan menghela nafas jengah, kemudian ia mengikuti Baekhyun. Luhan tidak paham akan sikap Baekhyun yang belakangan ini lebih banyak mengeluarkan kata-kata mengeluh, Benar-benar membuat Luhan risih.

Setelah mereka sampai di parkiran, mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil Baekhyun. Hari ini mereka berdua akan menuju ke sebuah toko buku di mall untuk membeli beberapa buku sebagai bahan mata kuliah.

Setelah memasang seat belt, tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering.

"ada apa sayang?" Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun berhenti sejenak sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"benarkah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" seru Luhan dengan wajah sumringah. Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya tersebut, ia penasaran.

"Ok baiklah kau tunggu aku ditempat biasa" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Luhan menghadap Baekhyun dengan wajah setengah bersalah, membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"kenapa kau?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya melihat Luhan yang diam menatapnya namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Baekhyun" Luhan berucap hati – hati.

"ada apa sih kau ini?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Sebenarnya Luhan hanya ingin mengatakan dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun namun rasanya sangat berat, mengingat belakangan ini mood Baekhyun yang sangat memburuk. Harusnya ia berada disekitar Baekhyun untuk sekedar menyemangati dan menemani dia ke mall untuk membeli buku bersama. Namun apadaya ternyata Chanyeol malah menghubunginya tiba-tiba dan mengajaknya untuk pergi kencan. Bukannya ia tidak setia kawan, namun kesempatannya untuk berduaan dan jalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya tersebut sangatlah jarang ia dapatkan. karena Chanyeol akan sibuk bekerja setiap harinya dan hanya diakhir pekan mereka bisa bertemu.

Dan sekarang sangat tumben sekali bagi Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Ada apa dengan semua orang? Mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"hm Baek, sebelumnya aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sepertinya aku hari ini tidak bisa menemanimu" Luhan melengkungan bibirnya kebawah sebagai tanda penyesalan.

Baekhyun memoutkan bibirnya, pasti ia akan kesepian lagi kali ini. Kemudian ia mangangguk dan tersenyum pada Luhan "tunggu apalagi? temui sana kekasihmu! Pasti kau benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya kan" seru Baekhyun sambil membuat gestur mengusir sambil tertawa.

"Baekhyun, kau harus berhati-hati membawa mobil! Jangan ugal-ugalan, kalau tidak aku akan mengadukannya pada orang tuamu!" teriak Luhan mengancam Baekhyun, ia melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"aish dasar pengadu! Sana cepat pergi luhan!" Baekhyun mencibir Luhan dan tertawa, kemudian ia membalas lambaian Luhan dengan terkikik-kikik. Lantas setelah Luhan sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya, Ia langsung tancap gas menuju mall, seorang diri.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju mall, konsentrasinya kali ini benar-benar terbagi antara mengemudi dan memikirkan nasib dan kisah hidupnya yang aneh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyedihkan. Jujur saja Baekhyun memang belum pernah pacaran namun setelah ia melihat Luhan yang sering menceritakan keseruannya bersama kekasih barunya membuat Baekhyun iri dan tidak dapat menahan hasrat untuk memiliki seorang kekasih juga. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang bahkan telah mencapai sebuah tahap cinta panas. Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan bagaimana keparjakaannya direnggut oleh kekasihnya, membuat Baekhyun juga ingin merasakannya.

Tapi, omong-omong apakah semua orang yang pacaran selalu bercinta? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya didalam hati. Bagaimanakah rasanya? Apakah benar-benar nikmat seperti yang Kyungsoo ceritakan padanya? Namun kemudian ia teringat pada Luhan yang sudah memiliki kekasih, apakah Luhan juga sudah melepas keperjakaannya untuk kekasih barunya mengingat bagaimana Luhan selalu bercerita bagaimana atletisnya tubuh kekasih barunya tersebut, membuat Baekhyun iri.

Bagaimana dengannya? Semua orang yang ia kenal sudah memiliki kekasih. Yang benar saja, Baekhyun merasa seperti orang terjelek didunia karena tidak mempunyai kekasih.

Seketika ia teringat pada seorang yang belakangan ini memenuhi otak dan pikirannya, Chanyeol. lelaki raksasa tersebut sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran akan apa yang ada pada dirinya. Pikiran erotis Baekhyun mulai menjalar, seketika ia membayangkan bagaimana jika Chanyeol melakukan seks bersamanya? Membayangkan tubuh atletis lelaki itu yang bahkan belum ia lihat langsung dan namun nyatanya selama mereka bertemu Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika Chanyeol memiliki tubuh indah yang sangat ia dambakan untuk berada diatasnya.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas. Kenapa ia bisa membayangkan hal-hal erotis dengan tokoh si lelaki menyebalkan itu? Namun Baekhyun tidak dapat menyangkal jika lelaki tersebut memiliki pesona yang kuat.

Baekhyun tersadar dari khayalan bodohnya, berterimakasihlah kepada klakson mobil yang mengejutkan Baekhyun karena mobilnya masih belum tancap gas juga ketika lampu hijau sudah menyala. Kemudian Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kecil pipinya yang memanas dan yang pastinya memerah malu memikirkan khayalan barusan.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

"Chanyeol, apakah ini cocok untukku?" Luhan memperlihatkan sebuah snickers kepada Chanyeol, untuk meminta saran.

Chanyeol memikir "hm sebaiknya kau mengambil ini" ia mengambil sebuah wedges dan memberikannya pada Luhan sambil menahan tawa.

"Yak! itu untuk wanita Chanyeol!" Luhan merampas wedges tersebut sambil merengut kesal, kemudian membuat gerakan memukul pelan Chanyeol dengan wedges tersebut.

"tapi kau juga tidak kalah cantik dari wanita" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Luhan sambil terkekeh. membuat Luhan merona. Luhan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, menutupi malunya mungkin.

Setelah membeli banyak barang, Luhan mengajak Chanyeol ke Lotte World. Ini pertamakali bagi mereka untuk kencan ceria, biasanya mereka hanya pergi ke caffe atau nonton bersama jika keduanya benar-benar tidak sibuk. Maklum, Chanyeol harus bekerja keras sendirian membiayai hidupnya dan Luhan sudah berada disemester akhir kuliah.

Keseharian Chanyeol hanyalah bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah restoran ternama, dengan gaji yang sangat pas-pasan bahkan tidak mencukupi membiayai dirinya sendiri yang memiliki selera tinggi. Sebenarnya ia sudah menamatkan pendidikannya bahkan lulus wisuda tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Namun karena permasalahan peliknya dengan Tiffany Park yakni ibunya, membuat pendidikannya selama ini tidak ada gunanya. Tiffany Park dengan kekuasaannya memboikot dan mengumumkan kepada seluruh perusahaan yang ada dinegara Korea ini agar tidak menerima seorang yang bernama Park Chanyeol untuk dipekerjakan.

Dan fakta tentangTiffany Park yang melakukan hal-hal kejam lainnya padanya membuatnya seakan ingin sekali mengubur wanita tersebut hidup-hidup. Persetan lagi ia tidak peduli walaupun wanita itu ibunya. Yang jelas wanita tersebut yang membuat awal kehidupannya menjadi kelam, lebih sengsara dan lebih menderita.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan mengitari rak-rak dan meja-meja buku, matanya berusaha menemukan buku yang diperlukan untuk bahan kuliah nanti. Setelah lima menit mengitari rak-rak buku akhirnya perjuangan Baekhyun membuahkan hasil. Satu buku bahan perkuliahan telah ia dapatkan, dan saat ini Ia membutuhkan buku seputar penyimpangan orientasi seksual, membuat matanya lebih teliti bekerja . Akhirnya Ia menemukan buku tersebut namun letaknya agak tinggi dan susah untuk ia jangkau. Baekhyun berusaha meraihnya sedikit demi sedikit, salahkan tubuhnya kekurangan kalsium membuatnya menggerutu. Karena kesal, Baekhyun melirik kesekitar dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah kursi, setelah mendapatan kursinya dan berbalik ke rak tersebut, Baekhyun melihat seseorang sedang memegang buku incarannya itu. Lantas Baekhyun tidak terima, kemudian dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati orang tersebut.

"hey maaf, tapi aku duluan yang menemukan buku itu" tunjuk Baekhyun pada buku yang dipegang lelaki tersebut.

"oh maaf" ucap lelaki itu kemudian dan akhirnya memberikan buku tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan buku ini" seru Baekhyun sambil tertawa canggung, ia merasa tidak enak dengan lelaki didepannya ini.

"untuk apa? Apa kau termasuk bagian yang diceritakan oleh buku tersebut?" balas lelaki itu sambil menatap buku yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"ah, bukan haha aku masih normal" Baekhyun tertawa sambil membuat gesture tangan 'tidak mungkin' karena ia masih ragu akan orientasi seksualnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa canggung mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, kemudian ia berpindah ke rak-rak yang lain untuk mencari buku yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun miliki. "Aku seorang gay" ucapnya final sambil tertawa.

"benarkah?" Baekhyun tampaknya mulai tertarik, ternyata masih ada orang yang berani buka-bukaan akan penyimpangan oriantasi seksualnya.

Lelaki tersebut mengangguk "untuk apa kau ingin memiliki buku tersebut jika bukan penasaran tentang dunia gay" ucapnya sambil terus menyapukan matanya mencari buku yang sama. "dari sikap dan penampilanmu aku tidak yakin bahwa kau normal" ucapnya sambil berbalik dan memicing kearah Baekhyun.

"astaga kau percaya diri sekali, uhm tapi apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang gay?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia merasa canggung.

"hanya orang bodoh yang tidak dapat menebak penyimpanganmu" ucapnya santai. Baekhyun mangut-mangut memikiran ucapan pria didepannya ini.

"I got it! Baiklah aku duluan" ucap lelaki tersebut setelah mendapatkan buku yang sama dengan Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Membuat lamunan Baekhyun buyar.

Setelah pria tersebut pergi, Baekhyun teringat kenapa ia harus merasa malu jika ia adalah seorang gay?

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil dengan sedikit kencang, membuat Luhan kembali kesal. Mereka kembali beradu argument sebelum memutuskan pulang. Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk menasehati Luhan agar kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu boros dalam menghabiskan uang seakan tidak ada hari esok. Namun Luhan dengan segala kekeraskepalaannya tetap tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol dan lebih menuruti seleranya. Sehingga Chanyeol membentaknya dan membuat Luhan berbalik marah.

Chanyeol hanya ingin mengajarkan Luhan untuk menjadi orang yang lebih hemat lagi. bagaimana tidak, Luhan menghabiskan banyak uangnya hanya untuk barang-barang yang tidak terlalu ia butuhkan.

Namun sebenarnya jauh didalam lubuk hati Chanyeol, ia hanya merasa malu pada Luhan karena tidak dapat membelanjakan kekasihnya seperti yang dilakukan pria-pria pada umumnya. Gaji Chanyeol yang tidak seberapa tidak akan pas untuk membeli barang-barang mahal yang dibeli Luhan.

Suasana didalam mobil hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol lebih memilih memusatkan atensinya pada jalanan walaupun sebenarnya kepalanya sudah muak berada dalam kondisi seperti ini terus. Begitu pula Luhan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri menatap jalanan yang sepertinya lebih menarik daripada Chanyeol.

"bisa tidak sekali saja kau mendengarkan aku?" Chanyeol membuang gensinya dan memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan, karena sudah pasti jika bukan dirinya lalu siapa lagi yang mengalah? Luhan tidak mungkin.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil tetap menghadap kejendela sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. membuat Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir berusaha untuk menekan kesabarannya.

"Hey, aku membeli barang-barang dengan uangku sendiri dan tidak meminta belikannya kepadamu, lalu apa urusanmu wahai Park Chanyeol? Aku tahu kondisimu dan bagaimana susahnya keuanganmu, jadi aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk membelikanku barang, aku cukup tahu diri" akhirnya Luhan bersuara, namun ucapan Luhan membuat Chanyeol bungkam, ia merasa tak berguna dan malu disaat bersamaan.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang ia cari setelah melihat sebuah iklan buku yang ada di internet menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya berakhir disini. Jongin maju setelah antrian didepannya habis, ia memberikan bukunya pada kasir namun pada saat akan melakukan pembayaran ia tidak menemukan dompetnya dan membuatnya setengah bingung.

"maaf agasshi, akh aku lupa mebawa dompetku" ucap Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"biar aku yang membayarnya" ucap seorang lelaki dari arah belakang Jongin. Ia memberikan uang kepada kasir dan setelahnya menoleh pada Jongin sambil menyerahkan buku Jongin.

"anggap saja ini balas budi karena kau telah membantuku mengambil buku ini tadi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan kasir dan menuju keluar toko buku dan Jongin mengejarnya hingga sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan.

"aah terimakasih tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, ingat aku telah berhutang juga padamu" ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat bukunya didepan wajah disertai dengan tawanya yang khas. Lelaki tersebut juga membalas dengan tertawa.

"ohiya perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin" ucap Jongin sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Kurang lengkap rasanya mereka telah melalui kejadian-kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dan membuat mereka terlihat akrab seperti ini tanpa saling mengenal.

"Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil membalas jabatan tangan Jongin dengan senyuman bersahabat.

"nama yang bagus" ucap Jongin sambil tertawa, lagi. Baekhyun berpikir lelaki didepannya ini seakan tiada hari tanpa tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu namun dia tetap tertawa dan itu membuat Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa.

"terimakasih Jongin-ssi, baiklah aku pergi duluan, sampai bertemu lagi" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin setelah mereka sampai diluar mall. Kemudian Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ceria "okay sampai ketemu lagi Jongin-ssi!"

Jongin membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun sambil tertawa "ceria sekali dia" gumam Jongin.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

"turunkan aku disini" ucap Luhan final.

"menghadapimu yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis, selamat kau telah berhasil meruntuhkan tembok kesabaranku" Chanyeol menghentikan mesin mobilnya dan menepi dipinggir jalan sepi. Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka ia menghadap Luhan dan menarik tengkuknya sehingga bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut dan berusaha menarik badannya dari Chanyeol namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol semakin gencar mencium dan mengigiti bibirnya, membuat Luhan semakin marah dan akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Luhan memukul kepala Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan tenaga ekstranya hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mendorong Chanyeol hingga punggungnya tertabrak pada badan mobil dengan cukup keras.

"Sialan akh" Chanyeol meringis pada punggungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Brengsek, aku benci kau Park Chanyeol!" teriak Luhan pada Chanyeol.

Setelahnya Luhan mengaktifkan system kunci mobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan bantingan yang sangat keras. Ia berlari meninggalkan mobil dan setelahnya menaiki sebuah taksi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menyaksikan hal barusan tanpa berniat mengejar Luhan. Percuma saja, kerena Luhan tidak akan mungkin memaafkannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol melakukan pemaksaan sehingga ia terlihat seperti orang yang haus belaian, namun sudah satu bulan hubungannya berjalan dengan Luhan namun mereka tidak pernah melakukan skinship yang tak lebih dari sekedar pelukan dan berpegangan tangan. Itu semua membuatnya muak. Sehingga tadi ia yang sudah dikuasai oleh emosi dan hawa nafsu terpaksa melakukan pemaksaan pada Luhan untuk menciumnya.

Bagi Chanyeol Luhan itu terlalu aneh, karena faktanya mereka sudah layak untuk melakukan hal-hal yang dewasa lainnya bahkan seperti bercinta, namun Luhan dengan ke-sok suciannnya membuat Chanyeol harus menahan nafsunya dan membuatnya selalu berakhir bermain dengan tissue serta lotion atau pelumas yang melancarkan masturbasinya. Terkadang Chanyeol merasa percuma memiliki seorang kekasih jika tak dapat menuntaskan hasratnya yang sering meledak-ledak untuk dipuaskan.

Chanyeol memukul stir dan kemudian bersandar pada kursi mobil. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan dan mendinginkan pikirannya sejenak agar amarahnya kembali meredam. Selama ini Chanyeol sudah berusaha bersabar dan mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol mencintai Luhan hingga sikap kekanak-kanakkannya dan keegoisannya itu seakan ia telah buta dan tidak memerdulikannya lagi. Namun sikapnya tadi adalah puncak dari kemuakkan Chanyeol hingga ia mencium Luhan dengan tujuan berharap suasana kembali tenang, namun ternyata ia salah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya dan kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobil sebelum dering ponsel menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"apalagi?" ucap Chanyeol sembari memijit yang terasa pusing.

Pegangan Chanyeol pada stir mobil mengerat mendengar ucapan saseorang yang berada diseberang telpon.

"dasar wanita licik" ucapnya setelah mematikan ponsel dan melemparnya ke jok penumpang disebelahnya. Setelahnya ia langsung tancap gas menuju alamat yang diberikan Nyonya Park saat percakapan ditelpon barusan.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

"Baekhyun ayolah, aku mohon" Kyungsoo menarik-narik lengan baju Baekhyun sambil memelas.

"sekali tidak tetap tidak" ucap Baekhyun telak.

"aku serius Baekhyun, tidak ada lagi orang yang cocok untuk bisa aku ajak bekerjasama selain dirimu" Kyungsoo memelas sambil mengeluarkan sisi _cute-_ nya namun itu tak akan mempan bagi Baekhyun.

"tetap tidak" Baekhyun kemudian membuka game pada ponselnya karena bosan dengan pembicaraan Kyungsoo itu terus semenjak mereka bertemu tadi.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, kali ini aku janji kau tidak akan perlu terikat dengan kontrak. Kau boleh memutuskan dan mengakhiri penyamaran sesuai perjanjian" kemudian Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membacanya.

"ini perjanjiannya, bacalah Baek" Kyungsoo menyodorkan kertas tersebut kedepan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap tak mengacuhkan Kyungsoo hinggga ponselnya direbut paksa "yak! Aku sudah bilang tidak akan mengikuti rencanamu itu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Kemudian ia berbaring diatas tempat tidur Kyungsoo, ia malas pulang kerumah karena tidak ada hal yang lebih membosankan jika sudah dirumahnya sendiri. Setelahnya ia teringat akan buku yang tadi ia beli di mall. Baekhyun langsung terduduk dan mengambil bukunya didalam tas lalu kembali ke ranjang Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun sambil mengernyit. Dan matanya melotot tatkala mengamati judul buku yang dibaca oleh Baekhyun.

"Ternyata kau juga gay?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil membaca halaman pertama. Ia masih belum yakin jika ia benar-benar memilki penyimpangan orientasi seksual.

"hey, dari sikapmu saja kau sudah jelas gay Baekhyun!" ucap Kyungsoo antusias, ia tidak tahu kenapa merasa senang apalagi Baekhyun sepertinya penasaran dengan dunia gay, membuat rencana Kyungsoo sepertinya akan berhasil.

"Aku masih belum yakin Kyung, tapi ucapanmu sama seperti yang dikatakan seseorang lelaki saat aku akan membeli buku ini, dan ia juga gay sama sepertimu"

"benarkah?" Kyungsoo semakin tertarik.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil melanjutkan bacaannya. Baekhyun tidak tau pasti apa tujuannya membeli buku itu, namun ia hanya merasa perlu membacanya karena sepertinya menarik. Menarik ya Byun?

"Kau memang gay Baekhyun" lanjut Kyungsoo "tidak ada yang perlu kau tutupi dihadapan siapapun, karena cinta itu tak harus terjadi antara lelaki dan perempuan" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"entahlah aku tidak mengerti, jangan paksa aku memikirkannya" Baekhyun berbaring sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Apakah benar ia gay? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya didalam hati. Baekhyun yakin dirinya memang gay, tapi pikirannya seakan mengelak dari fakta tersebut.

Kyungsoo ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun "uhm tentang kerjasama itu, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membantu seseorang untuk keluar dari penderitaannya" Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamar.

"maafkan aku karena tempo hari lalu terlalu lancang untuk menyuruhmu menyamar sebagai wanita tanpa mengatakan tujuan sebenarnya, aku hanya takut kau tidak akan setuju"

Sambung Kyungsoo sambil menopang leher belakangnya dengan lengan.

Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun tidak sedang tidur, maka ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan masa depan seseorang yang selalu tertindas oleh ibunya sendiri, Chanyeol akan dijodohkan oleh ibunya dengan seorang wanita dari anak rekan kerjanya sendiri dan tujuannya itu tidak lain hanyalah untuk mendapatkan keuntungan berbisnis perusahaannya. Itu membuatku tergerak dan ingin melindungi Chanyeol dari keserakahan Nyonya Park, bagaimana jika nanti ia tidak bahagia setelah menikah dengan wanita tersebut? Dan sekarang Aku hanya mencoba membantunya sebisa mungkin agar Chanyeol tetap bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan bebas tanpa kekangan dari Nyonya Park " Kyungsoo menghela napas berat.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya tergerak untuk mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo lebih jauh tentang Chanyeol. ternyata masih ada didunia ini perjodohan gila yang dilakukan oleh orang kaya hanya sebatas untuk meraup keuntungan dengan mengorbankan anaknya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangkat buku yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan – _lanjutkan_.

"Makanya Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu agar aku, ah tidak maksudnya kita aku dan kau bisa membantu Chanyeol keluar dari belenggunya Nyonya Park sebelum terlambat, karena perjodohannya akan dilakukan dalam kurun waktu yang dekat ini"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam "hah aku rasa kau harus menyiapkan imbalan untukku Kyung" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa dan menurun naikkan alisnya. "baiklah untukmu apa yang tidak baek" setelahnya mereka berdua ber high five.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

"apa kau sudah makan? Ibu sudah memesankan makanan untukmu" ucap Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum licik.

"tidak usah sok basa-basi, Aku sedang terburu-buru jadi langsung keintinya saja" Seru Chanyeol sinis.

Tiffany menaikan alisnya sebelah, terpancing ucapan sinis Chanyeol.

Tiffany berdehem untuk memulai pembicaraan "aku tau kau tidak akan menerima perjodohan itu, maka aku akan memberikan keringanan" ucapnya sambil menyesap kopi.

"keringanan apaan maksudnya?" seketika kening Chanyeol dihiasi garis-garis pertanda ia merasa mulai terganggu. Perasannya tidak enak, pasti wanita ini memiliki rencana licik lagi.

"aku akan memberikanmu keringanan untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita dan setelahnya kau harus mengenalkan dia padaku, jika kau berhasil aku berjanji akan membatalkan perjodohanmu denga keluarga Bae. Aku melakukan ini juga agar kau tidak lagi memiliki hubungan aneh dengan seorang pria" Tiffany tertawa licik membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya berusaha untuk menekan kesabarannya dan enggan untuk menjawab sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Nyonya Park.

"Apa kata orang diluar sana jika ternyata anak dari Park Yunho yang terkenal mengidap penyakit aneh menyukai sesama jenis"

"sialan, jangan pernah menyebut nama ayahku dengan mulut kotormu itu" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dengan muka merah padam. Ia benci ketika Tiffany menyebut nama ayahnya, tidak pantas.

"jika tidak adalagi yang akan dikatakan aku akan pergi dari sini" Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan Tiffany sebelum ucapannya membuat Chanyeol terhenti, dan melirik Tiffany melalui pundaknya tanpa sudi berbalik.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau menganggap ucapanku enteng, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencelakai lelaki jalang itu jika kau berani menantangku" Tiffany melanjutkan, "secepatnya bawakan seorang wanita kehadapanku" Ucap Tiffany final.

Chanyeol telah berusaha menekan kesabarannya sejak tadi, namun setelah kata-kata penghinaan yang keluar dari mulut angkuh seorang Tiffany membuatnya mengeraskan rahang dan berbalik menuju arah Tiffany kemudian ia meninju meja dihadapan Tiffany dengan sangat keras hingga menyebabkan gelas diatasnya oleng.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada Tiffany, bagaimanapun takdir telah menentukan ia adalah ibunya, mau tidak mau ia terpaksa menahan semua amarah dengan meluapkannya pada meja dihadapannya.

"Jika sampai Luhan celaka aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkanmu Nyonya Park, soal wanita aku akan membawanya kehadapanmu jadi tepati ucapanmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam kedalam mata Tiffany dengan tangannya yang bergetar dan masih terkepal diatas meja.

* * *

 **Love Accident**

* * *

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat tadi menciumnya, bukan tanpa alasan, karena ia sangat trauma akan masa lalu. Dulu, Disaat senior baseball yang pernah mengisi masalalunya itu dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun hancur karena Baekhyun melihat mereka sedang berciuman membuat Luhan selalu teringat akan kejadian kelam tersebut disaat akan mencoba mencium Chanyeol.

Luhan melangkah menuju komplek rumahnya setelah turun dari taksi, sambil bergumam kesal tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hingga sebuah mobil melaju dan berhenti didekatnya kemudian seseorang keluar dari dalamnya dan menyekap mulut Luhan hingga ia tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya masuk kemobil meninggalkan komplek rumahnya.

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Yap akhirnya ff ini ratenya jadi M juga haha /ketawa evil/**

 **Yang bilang pendek mulu Ini aku udh bikin words nya 4k+ loh ya keluar ga lo .ga**

 **Moment Chanbaek gaada ya maafkan, NANTI TENANG AZA :(**

 **btw itu Kaisoo aku gamau bikin hot dulu karena kasian Chanbaek nya aja kaya gitu ;v /kabur/**

 **Yak jangan ikut kesel ama Tiffany Hwang sampe ke asli wei wkwk, emang akutu juga ikutan gondok sama dia nenek lampir banget ga sih. Satulagi bayangin Tiffany nya ini udah berumur gitu loh ya udh umur 40 an, tapi masih cantik.**

 **Oh adalagi yang nanya Sehun gaada karena dia bakalan dimunculin nanti ya nanti wkwk.**

 **btw aku mencium bau2 angst ini mah, gimana?**

 **Lanjut ga nih gais? Review ya!**

 **21917**


	5. LA' announcement

announcement

-; sedikit cerocosan dari aku guys love accident bakal hiatus sampai kesibukan skolah aku yg ujian2 ini bakalan berakhir hingga kejelasan kuliah aku nanti.

mohon maaf bgt aku udh gantungin ceritanya walaupun masi awal konflik :-(

serius aku sibuk banget guys, smua plot udh aku bikin dan kira2 itu bisa sampe chap 8 an sih, cuma buat ngetik ceritanya beneran gaada waktu yg pas karna aku mesti blajar dan ngerjain kegiatan real aku yg lain :( dan buat bikin cerita, aku mesti punya waktu yang bener2 bersih dan senggang biar bisa nyusun kata2 yg bagus biar nyaman dibaca.

love accident pasti bakal lanjut lagi, cuma aku gabisa mastiin dalam waktu dekat ini dan lagi jika kalian lelah menunggu mending aku delete story dulu ya? :v

ff ku yg lgtht sama yrml rencananya si mau aku hapus dan bikin krna tulisan ku bahasanya ugh kacau banget :'3

yaudahdeh maaf bgt krna udh gantung trus tbtb hiatus. aku janji bakal jadiin love accident cerita yg gangecewain TT :'))

seeyou!


End file.
